Crisp Celebration
by LittleKoneko11
Summary: Winter holiday is here and what better way to spend it than in a cabin with a few close friends. Rika has invited only her closest friends to stay with her for her entire winter vacation. (Narumi squad AU Shūsaku x Narumi Fluff)
1. Chapter 1

Crisp Celebration

 **Anime:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End)

 **Pairings:** Iwasaki Shūsaku x Narumi Makoto

 **Warnings:** Fluff, Flirting

 **Spoilers:** None really if you know the characters: Chapter 25 / Episode 16  
AU with Narumi's squad, relatively normal lives

 **A/N:** Wanted to write some fluff with these two and this is how it ended up.

 **Summary:** _Winter holiday is here and what better way to spend it than in a cabin with a few close friends. Rika has invited only her closest friends to stay with her for her entire winter vacation. (Narumi squad AU + Shūsaku x Narumi Fluff)_

* * *

"How did your parents afford such an excessive cabin?"

Narumi asked amazed.

"Is it really okay if we stay here for our winter vacation?" Yayoi asked uncertainly.

Rika just flashed them a smile "Of course. They're paying for everything so no need to worry about warmth, food, water, etc. We just get to relax and have fun."

"Just us five sounds nice."

Kagiyama spoke out. Who then shuffled the bags he was carrying, which was his and Rika's plus one bag of Yayoi's. Since she had been trudging along but had one too many bags to make it up the slope to get to the stairs of the cabin. Yayoi had promptly apologized for taking too much. Kagiyama just shrugged it off, not bothered in the slightest. Rika could've handled her bags, she just wanted to have something nice done for her since she was giving them the place for vacation. Plus she needed her hands free to get the door. Rika quickly moved ahead, the lack of bags giving her free movement. Her knee high boots making quick work of the piled up snow on the stairs so the others could safely get up.

"Like, there we go." Rika then quickly opened the door and disappeared in. "Heat will be on in just a moment!"

Kagiyama made a noise as he entered and dumped the bags on the floor. Crossing his arms to try to maintain the heat he got from walking the short distance from the car to the cabin. Narumi was in after, throwing his bags casually to an open area. Yayoi ploded her way in and only put down her stuff when she found an acceptable place that looked to be out of the way. Shūsaku closed the door behind them and worked on the locks, keeping his bags balanced on his shoulders.

"Okay! It's on!" Rika quickly coming back into view "Won't be long."

Kagiyama nodded appreciatively "Should we light a fire?"

"Oh!" Yayoi perked up "Th-that would be lovely." teeth chattering slightly.

Narumi grinned "Sounds good, you know how to do this Tarō?"

"Of course."

Shūsaku just glanced to Rika "Where should we put our bags?"

Rika just motioned to the floor but when Shūsaku frowned she rephrased "Probably in whatever room you want. There's only four rooms though." Rika announced.

"Shūsaku and I can share." Narumi declared.

"Wow Makoto." Rika chuckled "I swear if I would've stated this a year ago you would've been opposed to having to share."

"Yeah well, we weren't dating a year ago." Narumi said with a shrug.

Yayoi gave a surprised expression "Is-is it really okay for you two to share? Rika and I can if-"

Narumi shook his head "Nah, whoever it is that shares will have to share a bed right?"

"Bingo."

"Yeah, Shūsaku and I are the better choice. You like sharing space with me right?"

"..."

Shūsaku turned to talk to Rika for a brief moment before slipping off somewhere into the cottage with his stuff. Rika and Yayoi settled on the couch in front of the fireplace while the other two got to work on lighting it up. It was just a few moments before it was lit and the warm glow shown in the room. Yayoi let out a content sigh and she uncurled herself but still kept one of her hands planted firm on her lap. Rika gave a few quick claps to praise them before relaxing. Kagiyama moved to sit beside Yayoi. Narumi moved to the double seater and made certain to create extra space so Shūsaku knew he had to sit there.

"So, what should we do?" Yayoi inquired as soon as Shūsaku had returned.

"It's been a long trip." Kagiyama said with a sigh "So no physical activities for today."

"How about a movie?" Yayoi asked.

Rika perked up "Sounds good. Tarō, do me a favour and get two really large blankets from the closet. I'll get the cheesy holiday movies."

Kagiyama gave a sigh "Makoto, you get it, I'm tired."

"I had to drive us all here, you do it."

Yayoi glanced between them "I-I'll do it."

Yayoi sprung up since no one spoke fast enough to stop her and she dashed down the hall. Rika returned shortly and put in one of the movies before moving to the lights. Only turning them off once Yayoi had sat back down. Rika lunged back to her seat making the cushions dip suddenly, causing a happy squeak from Yayoi and a slight groan from Kagiyama. However, movies were rarely quiet with them. Rika and Narumi got into an argument about whether something was sweet or entirely cheesy. Varying which side they would be on.

Kagiyama mostly sighed in annoyance and grabbed the controller to raise the volume to hopefully drown the two out. It never worked. Yayoi was too engrossed in the movie to stop them. Shūsaku made things worse by stating they missed an important detail in their argument but never telling them what it was. The credits were always filled with discussions over the movie. Yayoi stating her favourite parts, Shūsaku trying to guess the movies intended aim. Kagiyama was normally quiet and the last two of their group were highly vocal on opinions. Normally picking at the other's likes of the movie and teasing about it.

It was a nice way to start their vacation, however they had gotten to the cottage rather late. So they only made it through two before they went to retire for bed. The next week was going to be busy and was going to require a lot of energy. Yayoi personally saying her good nights to each one of them before disappearing into her room with a soft yawn. Kagiyama gave a very formal good night and Rika only waved. Narumi just reminded them to get enough rest for the activities and Shūsaku said absolutely nothing as they all retired. Narumi stuffed his bags beside Shūsaku's own, looking at the single dresser.

"Guess we'll be sharing drawers, you cool with that?"

Narumi turned to look at Shūsaku only to find him in deep thought over the double bed.

"..."

"What is it?"

"This would be the first time we've shared a bed..."

Narumi felt his cheeks colour slightly "We've only been dating since September. So... it makes sense."

"I know." Shūsaku spoke with a comfortable smile "I was just thinking."

"Hmm?"

"We could do this more." Shūsaku offered.

Narumi shook his head "No way, neither of us have our own place and I don't have enough money to move out and neither do you. Besides, your parents need your support right?"

Shūsaku nodded. Shūsaku's parents were pretty poor, Shūsaku often didn't have money for luxuries. Narumi himself wasn't much better off, he grew up in a less kind area but it had some support. The richest people he knew on his street was the Ichinose's but they were only lower middle class. Narumi had always respected them, mostly for the only child of the family. Guren had always been an incredible support system for Narumi, right along with Shūsaku. Narumi briefly wondered how Guren spent his holidays. Shūsaku's voice dragged him back to the current moment.

"You don't have to hide the fact you're with me."

Narumi huffed at the comment "I'm not hiding it..."

"Are you still afraid of what your parents will say?"

Narumi just looked away "Come on Shūsaku, this is a getaway, don't bring _that_ in."

"I know... but that's precisely why I am. You're away from the pressure so it's a good chance to reassess to see if what you fear is actually a reality. Besides, your parents are good friends with Guren's dad right? Guren seems supportive so I image Ichinose-san must be as well. He'll talk to your parents if something goes wrong."

"Alright, I get it. I get it."

"..."

Narumi blinked as suddenly Shūsaku was in his personal space, leaning forward. The kiss on his lips was smooth, having an immediate calming effect. Shūsaku always had that influence on him, Narumi could always think with him around. Shūsaku was pulling away and giving him a charming smile that Narumi matched with a lively one. Shūsaku then moved to start unpacking his things.

"Yeah, I'm fine with sharing drawers, just try to keep your things to your side. I don't want to go over to your place to ask for something back. Especially underwear."

Narumi let out a nervous laugh "Yep, you got it. You wouldn't ask that to my parents right?"

"..."

"Come on Shūsaku~."

"We'll see." Shūsaku said while glancing away, indicating that was all he was saying on this topic.

Shūsaku began to pile clothes in and Narumi decided it was a good idea to probably match him. Means they could get to bed quicker. Narumi wondered how Shūsaku slept, curious if they'd be able to stand the other's sleeping habits. They both worked quickly, Narumi commenting on any of the clothes he found interesting just to fill up space. Narumi and Shūsaku separated to start putting various items around the room since they were going to be here for a bit. Narumi had just pulled out almost all of his everyday necessities when he noticed Shūsaku leaving the room with a set of clothes tucked in his arms.

"Where are you going?" Narumi called out.

"To the washroom to change into my night clothes."

"Nah, change here."

Shūsaku's cheeks gained colour "... What?"

Narumi tried his best attempt at a flirty smile "I want to see. I've never seen you change."

Shūsaku lips twitched downwards slightly "That's a lie. We've had gym together plenty of times and we've had to wear swim suits with that too."

"Stop being difficult. I mean I've never watched you change, y'know... as boyfriends?"

"Then you have to change afterwards."

"You got it!" Narumi didn't hesitate at all, he wasn't shy about his body.

"..."

Shūsaku hesitated before moving to the door to click the lock into place, he also moved to pull the blinds over the window just in case. Shūsaku moved to the bed and put his clothes down there before meeting Narumi's eyes. Narumi took that chance to move over and sit on the bed, slight eagerness to his steps. Narumi offered a confident smile and Shūsaku relaxed slightly. Shūsaku let out a quiet noise as he unfolded his clothes so he could change quickly in case he got nervous.

Shūsaku tugged on his pants uncertainly before pulling them down. Eyes focused on what he was doing than on Narumi. He slipped out of his pants with a lot of graceful movements before picking the discarded clothe up to place it on the bed. Grabbing his sleeping pants and bending in order to put one leg partly through. Narumi watched the movement in fascination, Shūsaku's movements precise and oddly entrancing. The way he slid into his pants drawing attention to his slender thighs. Then when Shūsaku had both his legs in, he slid his pants up. The motion was controlled but really smooth, drawing Narumi's attention to the skin disappearing behind the soft fabric. Before securing his pants low on his waist, but Narumi couldn't quite see due to Shūsaku's preference for slightly longer shirts.

Shūsaku then carefully moved to pull one arm inside his shirt, followed by the other before lifting it off with his hands underneath. Narumi took a few moments to admire Shūsaku's torso, he never had a chance to memorise these details of him. Shūsaku brushed his hair slightly to get it roughly into place. Narumi felt a pleasant thrill at the action. The way Shūsaku would brush his hair was slightly arousing to Narumi. His attention was still trapped though as Shūsaku picked up his shirt, sliding into it with a sleek motion. Shūsaku adjusted his shirt once it was on before fixing his hair. His expression only turning shy when he looked at Narumi and noticed the intense stare.

"Was... was that good?" Shūsaku asked nervously.

Narumi nodded his head before patting the spot beside him, Shūsaku sat down and Narumi kissed him with more pressure than he normally did "Yeah, you were really attractive."

"I was only changing normally."

"I know." Narumi leaned close again "Your normal is super attractive."

Shūsaku brushed his own hair out of his face, most likely since he could feel his face getting hotter and wanted to try to decrease the heat "..."

Narumi pressed his lips into Shūsaku's hard and was meet with surprising amount of strength back. Shūsaku moving his lips in a more open manner, causing Narumi to match the pacing. Shūsaku took the chance to stick his tongue into Narumi's mouth. He was briefly surprised, since this type of kissing was something still new to them but he melted into it easily enough. His tongue quick to meet Shūsaku's, tip pressing to the underside of Shūsaku's tongue. Who squirmed slightly at the pleasant sensation before he leaned forward, forcing Narumi to lean on his arms as Shūsaku stuck his tongue in deeper. He ran his tongue over his upper back teeth which caused a gasp from Narumi.

They parted quickly but stayed close, both panting slightly and both eyes glued to each other's lips, too afraid to make eye contact. "..."

"So... uhh... sleep?" Narumi suggested.

Shūsaku was first to make eye contact, his eyes having an unknown intensity behind them "Only after you change."

Narumi gave a confident smirk "Of course, deal's a deal."

Narumi got off the bed, taking a bit of time to get his sleeping clothes so his blush could settle. He didn't want Shūsaku to think his blush was because he was changing. Since Narumi really had no problems with being watched. Narumi returned with a confident smile and a cool face. Putting his clothes onto the bed in a less methodical manner but still structured. He sent a warm smile as Shūsaku shifted a bit to get into a better position, Narumi waited for him to get comfortable before starting. Narumi hooked his fingers into the bottom of his shirt ready to pull it off, only to hesitate. He wasn't expecting the sudden feeling of uncertainly. Narumi wasn't sure what was going on and then he meet Shūsaku's gaze. Which was level and analytical, like every motion was being caught and scrutinized.

Narumi's cheeks felt like they were really heating up _'Why is his stare suddenly making me flustered?'_

Narumi just bit the inside of his cheek and owned up. Shūsaku watched carefully. Narumi flipped his shirt inside out when he removed it. Shaking his head slightly to fluff out his hair after getting free. Narumi made quick work in reflipping his shirt before tossing it to the side. Then he reached for his waistband and without hesitation slipped his pants down. Narumi's movements were decisive and confident. Less about showing off his body and more about how he moved. Movements flexible and bold, giving a clear idea of his nature, Shūsaku's eyes followed those forward motions with fascination.

Although Shūsaku did get a good look at his abs. The way Narumi moved seemed to unintentionally draw attention to his stomach and chest area. So he found it quite pleasant when Narumi went to pull on his pants first. Shūsaku focused on how Narumi folded himself to get into those, how his back arched as he pulled them up. Extra detail given to when he straightened upon securing them to his hips. Narumi's muscles moving in a gallant fashion. Narumi then picked up his shirt, flipping it through the air slightly as he got it in place before worming his way inside. His stomach moving from side to side as he settled in. His head poking through first and then his arms in a fluid fashion followed quickly after.

Narumi brushed his ponytail apprehensively "So... this different than when we were changing in gym?"

"Definitely."

"So, how'd I do?" Narumi asked, hoping for an ego stroke.

"You were very handsome." Shūsaku reached out his hands.

Narumi quickly fitting between them as he wrapped them around his shoulder, one burying itself in his hair "Hmm... really?"

Shūsaku hummed in agreement before kissing him "You really are lovely."

Narumi let out an embarrassed but happy chuckle "Glad I'm easy on the eyes."

Shūsaku let out a quiet laugh "I wouldn't quite say that... my eyes wanted to look at so much. It wasn't easy."

Narumi let out a laugh but was cut off as Shūsaku kissed him hard, his arms keeping Narumi in place. Narumi grabbed at Shūsaku's sides on instinct, trying not to tighten his hold so he wouldn't stretch the fabric. He really liked Shūsaku's night clothes and he wanted to keep these ones since it would be a reminder of the first time they did this. Shūsaku's tongue took a swipe at Narumi's lips but didn't enter, content with just the sloppy kiss. Narumi wasn't complaining.

Narumi parted first "Okay, I want to sleep. If we're not up at a decent time tomorrow, Rika _and_ Tarō will make us freeze together on the front porch."

Shūsaku gave a nod before settling down "I assume that you'll get the light."

"Yep." Narumi sprung up.

Taking the time to kick his clothes to the side, he'd put it away later. Only realizing then that when he had been getting his night clothes that Shūsaku had tucked his used clothes away somewhere. Narumi just grinned before flicking the light switch, the room filled with darkness. He could still hear Shūsaku shifting as he was moving the covers to find a comfortable place to sleep. Narumi made quick work over, he had good spatial awareness and stopped in front of the bed before climbing in on the right since Shūsaku had claimed the left side. Narumi was briefly surprised to find the corners tucked over so he could climb in efficiently.

Narumi smiled sweetly before crawling inside and shoving himself over to Shūsaku's side. Giving him a quick kiss to the lips "Thanks."

"..."

"Good night... this is okay right? If we sleep this close?"

"I would be glad."

Narumi smiled, hoping Shūsaku could see "Great."

"Good night."

* * *

 **A/N:** This will be a multi-chapter fluff and fun fic with the fluffballs of Narumi's squad. No intended drama just a random AU inspired by the holidays. Well enjoy and the Shūsaku x Makoto flirting and romance will probably be really strong. It should be interesting to write Narumi's squad being normal. No other people will be appearing but flashbacks and references may be mentioned.  
I don't know how many chapters this will be or if I will ever finish it but here you go anyways. Hope everyone had a good holiday!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Anime:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End)

 **Pairings:** Iwasaki Shūsaku x Narumi Makoto

 **Warnings:** Fluff

 **A/N:** Kagiyama is actually called by his first name in this fic despite that not being how he's referred to by his squad in canon. He is the only one of his group to have his surname used. Unless they are saying "Sergeant Narumi", if they just refer to Narumi it is normally by "Makoto". I always found that strange but I guess Kagiyama is a strict guy that won't tolerate his first name being used. I figured in a normal universe he'd be okay with it so hence why all his close friends call him Tarō instead. In any canon-verse fics I do, his squad will refer to him as Kagiyama instead.

Thanks for all the follows and fave! I hope this chapter is to your liking.

* * *

Narumi woke up earlier than Shūsaku.

Narumi didn't bother to open his eyes when he first woke up, normally liking to rest for fifteen minutes more before daring to open his eyes. However the warmth beside him reminded him that this was a special occasion. Blurry eyes be damned. Narumi looked over. Narumi had an arm underneath Shūsaku, his other arm was laying over his own stomach. Shūsaku was sleeping on his stomach, his mouth pressed together firmly in his sleep. His eyelids were relaxed though and his right arm was grasping the bed beside his shoulder. Narumi felt a blush form when realizing that Shūsaku's left hand had interlocked with his hand that was trapped by Shūsaku's weight.

 _'You are such a cute sleeper Shūsaku.'_

Shūsaku's legs were straight unlike Narumi's but his were only slightly spread, unfortunately not enough that he invaded Shūsaku's space. Narumi decided to change that. Shifting his leg in order to tangle it with Shūsaku's. Who gave a soft noise in response, eyelids fluttering as he woke up. Narumi immediately stilled. Shūsaku blinked at him, eyes focusing instantly on Narumi's close face. He was analysing what was going on, seemingly slightly perplexed. Narumi just offered a dorky smile, which he was sure was punctuated by his more than normal droopy eyes since he was still waking up.

"Sorry, was pulling my leg out when I woke you up." Narumi lied, too embarrassed to admit the truth.

"Hmm... that's alright. You could've just left it there..."

Narumi felt his face flush and his mouth part slightly before taking the opportunity to slip his leg into the position he was originally aiming for.

Shūsaku hummed before speaking "Do you need your arm free?"

Narumi just smiled softly "Nah, this is good." his blush spreading more on his face.

Narumi wanted to kept eye contact. Shūsaku stared for a bit longer before unclasping their hands in order to move onto his side and get closer. Shūsaku pressed his lips to Narumi's cheek, settling on his upper arm so Narumi could pull him closer. Shūsaku was briefly surprised when he ended up on top of him. Legs tangling even more so than before. Shūsaku blinked rapidly for a bit before staring down at Narumi, realising his hands were placed on either side of his head. Narumi was smiling up at him brightly, enjoying watching Shūsaku's hair frame his face from this angle. He was sure Shūsaku was enjoying a similar site since Narumi could feel his hair in his ponytail ballooning out below him. Narumi reached up with his free hand, the one not wrapped around Shūsaku's shoulder, to cup his cheek past his hair.

"You're beautiful."

"You're half asleep."

Narumi let out a low chuckle as he began to play with Shūsaku's bangs "Does that mean your beauty is more intense when I'm more awake because _damn_ if it does."

Shūsaku's cheeks coloured slightly "I swear you're more flirty when you get up."

"Hmm? How would you know?"

"I've had to wake you up on more than one occasion when you've overslept. I don't know why your parents always send me to your room to get you up rather than doing it themselves."

"I have no idea, I wish they would just wake me up. I hate being late."

"Even more than lack of sleep?"

"More than lack of sleep."

Shūsaku hummed slightly "We should move in together when we both move out. You Wouldn't have to worry about that then."

Narumi sprung up slightly, which caused Shūsaku to have to sit up on Narumi's legs "Huh? A little fast-"

"Moving in together." Shūsaku repeated "Doesn't mean we have to sleep together all of a sudden or progress our relationship. More importantly, we're childhood friends, the same gender, no one would see a flaw if we moved in together. It would also be cheaper."

"Can't argue with that."

"..."

"That sounds nice, now let's get up." Narumi sitting up fully so Shūsaku was forced to sit on his lap "It's time for some breakfast."

Shūsaku moved off to go get changed for the day, Narumi doing the same. Keeping his eyes away so Shūsaku had privacy to completely change. Smirking to himself at the fact they were both already comfortable to fully change around the other so quickly. Once Narumi heard Shūsaku move away from his spot he met him at the door so they could leave the room together. They walked side by side. When they reached the hallway that lead to the kitchen, Rika suddenly poked her head out. Hair down in a lose ponytail since it was still early, not having the chance to tie it up yet with her holiday ribbons.

"You're up early." Shūsaku commented, not used to anyone but Kagiyama being up before Narumi.

Rika brightly greeted them "Tarō's making some special eggnog!"

"Special?" Narumi asked skeptical.

"Yep, you'll like it but Tarō's being a sting, says he'll be lessening the rum. His parents don't want us getting drunk up here on our own."

"Well, at least you're not cooking."

Rika smacked Narumi's arm at that comment.

"What was that for? It's not like you like cooking anyways."

"Dunno. Just for the premise."

"Weirdo. You're not the only one that is sub-par in cooking skills. Shūsaku can't either."

Shūsaku gave an unhappy expression at that being brought up "It's just certain recipes."

"It's every recipe."

"No, just the ones _you_ like. I can cook what I like just fine."

"I don't know about that. You always sweeten everything you make."

"It tastes better that way. I don't know how you can stand to eat it in any other form."

"Can you not taste how sweet it is? Is your taste buds lacking in sensitivity to sweet tastes?"

"No, your taste buds are too sensitive to sweet tastes."

"No, it has to be you. I still can't believe you find black tea bitter."

"Coffee is way better."

"No it's not, you just don't get it."

"Ah?"

"Nn?"

Kagiyama's voice boomed out "Hey, you two stop flirting and get in here!"

Narumi blushed slightly before he poked his head in "Have a little more respect for me. Huh?"

Narumi was suddenly given a large mug "Tea eggnog for Makoto and Eggnog latte for Shūsaku." Kagiyama announced.

"Thank you." Shūsaku said with a nod.

Narumi took a sip, tongue swiping the top of his lip to get the whip cream. "Mmmh. This is really good."

"Not too much, I don't want you tipsy."

"I'm not a lightweight."

"Still." Kagiyama reaffirmed.

Narumi rolled his eyes and took another taste of the drink "For being so strict you sure can bend the rules of cooking."

"Cooking is creativity, not some guideline."

Narumi rolled his shoulders "Hey, I'm not complaining." before a happy hum when he took another drink. "Why can't Yayoi make drinks as well as you can?"

"She's better at cooking than I am, let her have her specialty."

"-And Makoto's still better at her than that yet he still asks people to make him things." Rika just shook her head "So how's it Shūsaku?"

"Delicious, thanks Tarō."

"No problem. Rika, stop reaching for the rum."

"I was doing no such thing~."

Kagiyama gave her a strict look before grabbing the bottle and went to go hide it somewhere. As he retreated out, Rika took the opportunity to fill another cup in order to hopefully drink it all before he came back. Smirking as this was her original intent rather than the bottle she had reached for. Narumi offered his mug to get poured more and for once Rika complied in pouring him another drink. Shūsaku just shook his head and lifted his cup to hide his smirk when Kagiyama eventually returned. None the wiser to what had occurred.

Kagiyama giving a sigh "So, what's on the agenda for today? Remember to get some food in your stomachs you two."

Narumi frowned "I won't forget and it's your fault for offering us this first. You should be a little more mature."

Kagiyama eyed Narumi's drink who swiftly moved to put Shūsaku in between to not have it stolen. Rika chuckled "Hmm... What about sledding? That seems like a good first day activity."

"Beats staying inside." Narumi agreed "Hey, Shūsaku, we're sharing for the first one."

Shūsaku paled slightly then glanced at his drink, contemplating if he really wanted that on his stomach "..."

"Hah~ We're not having a race first?" Rika inquired.

"As fun as it would be to try to not run over Yayoi when she inevitably falls off. No, not the first one." Narumi conducted.

Kagiyama had to nod in agreement "I take it that means we'll be taking multiple sleds? Some that can fit more and some that can fit less?"

"Yep. We're all going down at least once together. Makoto no backing out."

Narumi held up his free hand in a sign of defence "Okay... but can I-?"

"No. You don't get to be in control of the sled."

"Why not~?"

"Because I said so. For the first three you cannot." Rika commanded.

"That's not fair!"

"My sleds, my rules."

Narumi huffed "Okay but they better be tough hills so you better prepare yourself for falls without my superior handling skills."

"Sure, sure~."

Kagiyama sighed "Reminder about breakfast before we set everything in place."

Shūsaku nodding before moving to make himself something simple to eat. Narumi giving a quiet laugh and moving to stop him. He was going to make both of them something a bit more special. The four sat around talking and eating while waiting for their latest sleeper to get up. Rika disappearing at one point in order to do up her hair properly, her bouncy pigtails back in place. Rika was rambling about a good holiday store she got her ribbons from when a slight thump was heard behind the chattering four. They turned around to find that Yayoi had bumped into the doorframe. She sighed before putting on her glasses.

"This house is too unfamiliar for me to walk around with out these..." Yayoi pouted, rubbing her eyes.

She hated having to rub her eyes with her glasses on and her eyes were always so bleary in the morning. She moved over to sit in whatever seat was offered to her. Yayoi was happy to try the eggnog and gave her compliments but couldn't quite stomach it this early. Yayoi apologized for that and Kagiyama brushed it off. Yayoi was pouting so Narumi offered her a plate of what he had made for himself and Shūsaku. Yayoi thanking Narumi graciously for the food and inserted herself into the conversation.

"How is Akahebi doing?" Yayoi asked curious "Your parents are taking care of him, right?"

"He's doing good, still has some troubles with letting people go though... but Guren said he'd look after him for me."

Narumi could remember how Shūsaku got Akahebi. The day prior to meeting the snake, Shūsaku had gotten into a bad situation with the Hiragi family. Although unintentional, Narumi could still recall as he had to just watch as Shūsaku took the bombardment. His shoulder and stomach had taken quite a beating. Narumi felt horrible since he had been having spats with the Hiragi family prior so they knew how to restrain Narumi. Since they were children, they were let off easily. However Shūsaku had severe bruising on the skin in his lower left. His right shoulder was scarred from the incident.

After that low day, Shūsaku and Narumi were greeted the next day by Guren. Who came over with a cage, carefully covered with a cloth to hide it's contents. Shūsaku had looked so surprised when he lifted the covers to find a bloodred corn snake inside. Guren told him he could open up the cage to hold him. Shūsaku did as he was told, Narumi hovering at his shoulder to watch with fascination as the snake was delicately picked up. He wasn't very large, still in his younger years of his life.

Narumi remembers scaring the poor thing with his excited movements. Shūsaku on the other hand had calmly coaxed him out and the snake had taken a liking to him. The snake curling around Shūsaku's arm. Narumi remembers briefly being worried but Guren had explained that snakes did that when they were comfortable with someone. Guren calmly explained things in order to keep the little guy feeling secure. Guren had let the two bond for quite a bit before he explained that Shūsaku could keep him. Shūsaku's eyes had lighten up so much and before he could even thank him he was interrupted.

 _"So..." Guren started "What do you want to name him?"_

 _"Akahebi."_

Narumi remembered laughing at Shūsaku's less then original naming. Which still hadn't seen any improvement as the years went on. Ever since then, Shūsaku had been taking care of the snake, he's had him for over ten years. Narumi smiled at the fond memory. He really did like that snake, even if he had a problem of never letting go of someone's arm. Narumi nearly had to take him home with himself one time when Akahebi had slunk on a few minutes before he had to rush home. Somehow Shūsaku could always convince him off.

"That's good." Yayoi spoke with relief.

Kagiyama offered a smile "Ichinose-san sure is kind to you two."

Narumi offered a proud grin with embarrassed cheeks "Yep. Guren is really awesome."

"I see your idolization hasn't died down." Kagiyama said with a soft tone.

"No, his man crush is still there despite dating Shūsaku." Rika teased.

"Rika~" Narumi complained "I don't have a crush on Guren!"

"Suuure."

"Shūsaku, back me up here."

"..."

"Shūsaku!"

Rika broke out laughing hard so Narumi and her began to bicker, Yayoi quickly stepping in so she could settle them. It wasn't hard and they separated easily enough. Since everyone was done with their morning routine, they went to go bundle up. Rika leading the way over to a shed so Kagiyama could pull out quite a few of the sleds. Each member helping to carry those up the hill nearest to the cabin. Yayoi looking down in wonderment as soon as they reached the top.

"It's so long~."

Kagiyama let out a chuckle "Yeah, this should be fun. So how are we all going down?"

"I'll be taking Yayoi with me first. Tarō are you fine on your own?"

"Yep."

Kagiyama separated the sleds, hooking the unused ones to a nearby branch so they wouldn't slide away as they went down. Narumi snatched the first sled for two people and looked for the spot he wanted to go down. Rika and Yayoi picking a spot more to the side with Kagiyama in between the pairs. Narumi sat down and grabbed the reins before looking back at Shūsaku expectantly. Shūsaku slid in behind Narumi and quickly wrapped his arms around Narumi's stomach and held on tight. Narumi hummed in appreciation at the contact. Shūsaku noticed and pressed himself closer, chest pressing into Narumi's back and letting his head lean on Narumi's shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Shūsaku purred out.

"Only if you hang on tight."

"Remember there's others here than just you two." Kagiyama scolded.

Kagiyama was suddenly pushed forward by Rika "Thanks for testing the hill Tarō!"

Kagiyama's eyes widened considerably as he wasn't quite situated properly. Scrambling to twist the reins so that he didn't spin out of control.

"Ooh! He handled that better than expected." Rika giggled.

Yayoi let out a laugh before Rika settled herself in the front, Yayoi giving them a push before scrambling on. The two going down the hill quickly due to the force Yayoi pushed them.

"Ready?" Narumi asked.

"Yes."

Narumi scooched them forward, reveling in the thrill of the slow build into the rapid acceleration as they made it over the curve. Narumi took the hill recklessly, swerving the sled as they went down. Narumi was lost in his own excitement, Shūsaku on the other hand clung desperately for fear of falling off with the sharp but smooth movements. Rika ahead of them was taking the hill similarly. Jerking the sled's reins in order to make the ride more bumpy. Kagiyama took the hill normally and therefore arrived at the bottom first. Getting out and pulling his sled to the side and looking to see how the others were doing. Rika reached the bottom next. Who stared confused at how she ended up at the bottom of the hill without Yayoi on the sled. Only to watch her slowly slide in front of her.

The confusion growing "How did you manage to slide farther than me?!"

"I-" Yayoi brushed off some of the snow on her face "I don't know."

"Look out!" Shūsaku yelled.

Narumi's sled crashing into Rika's. Sending the three bodies into Yayoi. Kagiyama swore and quickly ran over to try to free the clump of bodies. Narumi thankfully had managed to not land on top of the two girls. Shūsaku was still clinging to him and therefore was also away from the two. Still snugly pressed to Narumi, hiding his face in Narumi's jacket. Rika was sprawled out on top of a tightly curled Yayoi, Rika was too disoriented to get off. Narumi suddenly rolling back, slightly squishing Shūsaku in the process and broke out in a boisterous laugh. Rika sprung awareness at that, Kagiyama helping her up.

"You did that on purpose!" Rika accused.

"I- hahaha- did not!" Narumi laughed.

Yayoi suddenly following suit "hehe, Makoto that wasn't very fair~."

Kagiyama just shook his head "Hey, be careful."

"Aww, come on!" Narumi snorted slightly in laughter "I thought this was a competition for who could fall off the least?"

Rika pouted "You failed then, you fell off too."

"No. I launched off, doesn't count." Shūsaku suddenly shoved Narumi off "Opfh."

"..." Shūsaku's expression was slightly groused but had an undertone of childlike excitement.

"So... so far, just me and Tarō are at zero."

Shūsaku gave Naurmi a look before standing up "For not including me in that list. You can take the next few rides alone."

"Aww~ Come on Shūsaku~."

"Tarō, want to ride together?"

"Sure."

Narumi pouted and Rika laughed "I think you just got rejected."

"Fine. It's on. Rika, team up with me so we can beat them."

"No."

"Hah?"

"You just slammed into me or did you forget? Find another partner."

"Well.. then-"

"Yayoi you're with me." Rika announced.

"O-okay!"

"Hey!"

Kagiyama just shook his head "Only fair right? This way you have equal opportunity to knock us all off."

"It's on." Narumi said determinedly but his pout was still evident "All of you never let me have any fun~."

The five of them made the trip back up the hill with high energy and then settling into their respective arrangements. Narumi was surprised when Rika let Yayoi take the reins, he was expecting Rika to want to compete more. However it seemed her friendly nature took the front seat over competitions and she let Yayoi drive so she could have more fun. Narumi decided to head down first, knowing that he would get Rika to follow quickly. She was looking for some payback. Sure enough, Yayoi and Rika were quick to push off. Yayoi squeaking in enjoyment as they headed down.

Narumi could tell Rika was giving Yayoi instructions and he also knew Yayoi probably had the most adorable determined face on her at the moment. He hated to ruin it but... he hated losing more and Rika was someone he was going to have to knock off a lot if he wanted to win. Narumi heard the sled approach behind him and once he figured they were about to hit him, he jerked the reins. First to miss the swipe taken at him, he then used his leg to slow himself down in order to then bash his sled into their's at just the right angle. Yayoi flew off and Narumi gave it an extra tap, knowing the slight change would throw Rika off.

Narumi grinned triumphantly and began picking up speed, only to look back at the two girls and stick out his tongue in victory. He got a fierce look from Rika back and Yayoi never saw the look as she was staring at the sky. Narumi skidded as he reached the bottom, cocky grin in place since it was another victory for him. Narumi glanced up to see Rika helping Yayoi up. Kagiyama and Shūsaku sliding down the hill without resistance. Kagiyama was in control and Narumi was pleased to notice Shūsaku wasn't clinging as tightly when they went down together. Narumi walked over so he could be close to them when they stopped.

Shūsaku was surprised when him and Kagiyama reached the bottom unharmed "...?"

Narumi offered his hand to pull Shūsaku off the sled which he took. "What's with that look?"

"You didn't even try?"

"Of course. I had to give you a point for least amount of falls. It's all about being a good boyfriend and all."

Shūsaku stared amused "Did you really take my threat seriously~?"

"Huh? N-no." Narumi spoke in a blatant lie.

"..." Shūsaku said nothing but his coy smile said more than enough.

Narumi just glanced away embarrassed.

"How many is this out of?" Shūsaku asked, hoping to limit the amount of falls.

Kagiyama gave an appreciative nod.

"How about out of five?" Yayoi suggested "We could also go to seven or ten if that's not enough."

"Eleven." Narumi announced. "We'll have one completely single. We'll stick with two pairs and one single for the rest? Last one is the all single. No riding with the same pair more than twice. This way it's fair. Each person will get a chance to be the only single twice. So who should be the next single?"

"Not me." Rika announced.

"I'd rather not..." Shūsaku spoke.

"I'll do it!" Yayoi said with determination.

"Alright." Narumi smirked "Shūsaku~ we'll go again a bit later. Come on Tarō."

Rika suddenly pouted "Hey can we make this more interesting? Since I let Yayoi drive this time... how about we have to switch who is in control with each pairing?"

"Sure~." Narumi agreed slyly "Sounds like a competition."

* * *

 **A/N:** I have to say that Kagiyama's personality is the hardest to grasp. He only says like three lines and the only descriptors he has are serious and highly moral. Narumi and Yayoi seem like the best cooks out of their squad.


End file.
